


Read if u like to screm for da gheis

by mytholora (shipsinkandsails)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinkandsails/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Moonboob, strawberry jam, puppy shibe and mistress step on me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pure unadulterated crack pls dont judge i dont even know if im doing english

“Moonbyul makes me unstraight.” Wheein says.

(yes I know unstraight is not a word but this is crack so now it is)

Yongsun raises an eyebrow. “Unstraight is not a word.”

“Well in this fanfic it is.” Hyejin counters out of nowhere.

“What?”

“Breaking the fourth wall.” Hyejin shoots a web out of her fingernail and flies out the window.

Yongsun helplessly watches as Hyejin flies into a dumpster.  She turns to face Wheein. “Unstraight -you mean bent?”

“If you mean bent by she can bend me over anytime then yes,”

“Wheein please just,” A headache begins to form. “Stop.”

“No u need to know that I am unstraight for Moonbyul.”

“The word is bent.”

“Maybe for u grandma but we live in modern society now.”

“I’m only 26.”

“Tell that to your 3 gray hairs on your head.”

“Wheein please”

“But yes I am unstraight for Moonbyul”

“why do u keep saying that” Yongsun whines.

“because she a hoe” Wheein picks up a hoe. “The gardening kind.”

“Is this really English?”

“no we don’t know English but the author cant write Korean and her audience might not understand Korean either so…”

“so are we speaking Korean… or English…”

“…I don’t know…”


	2. dont ask why

“All around me are familiar faces, worn out places…”

Wheein leaps up, pulls the walkie talkie out of her shoe, voice reduced to a desperate cry. “MAYDAY MAYDAY BYULYI-UNNIE IS IN EMO MODE LEVEL 2 I REPEAT LEVEL 2 I NEED BACKUP IMMEDIATELY,”

“(Wake me up),” Byulyi whispers, staring out the window as she props an arm on her knee. “Wake me up inside,”

Wheein can’t move, can only stand and watch, horrified at the sight in front of her.

“(I can’t wake up), wake me up inside,” Byulyi’s clothes fade to black.

_“Wheein? Wheein!”_ Hyejin’s voice blasts out of the walkie talkie _. “What’s happening?”_

“It’s too late.” Wheein whispers back. “We’re too late.”

“(Save me),” Thick, dark eyeliner appears on her face. A tear rolls down Wheein’s cheek.

“Call my name and SAVE ME FROM THE DARK-”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont ask why
> 
> just dont


End file.
